Bionics
= Bionics = Bionics are a combination of passive and activated abilities that can be added to the player. In addition to skills and traits, bionics add an additional level of customization to the character which can dramatically change gameplay. Certain combinations of bionics work well with each other, creating a fluid synergy that greatly enhances chances for survival. A Power Storage bionic and a bionic capable of charging the battery are necessary for the use of other bionics. Bionics can be found randomly around the game world, but science labs are where you'll find them for sure, particularly at the lower levels. You can also find some when butchering bionic creatures, such as shocker zombies (although if your survival skill isn't high enough you might not get any, or only burnt out bionics). You can access the bionics menu via "p", where you can see and manage all your installed bionics. Contents * 1 Installing Bionics * 2 List of CBMs * 3 Malfunctioning bionics * 4 Removing Bionics * 5 Changes Installing Bionics To install a Compact Bionics Module (CBM), you'll have to activate it first. You'll be shown the chances of success of the installation process and asked to confirm if you still want to continue the procedure. Installing bionics is based off intelligence and the skills electronics, first aid, and mechanics, in that order. The chance of success is equal to the following: Chance of Success = (100 * Difficulty) / (Difficulty + sqrt(1 / Difficulty)) where Difficulty = Adjusted Skill / (4 * Bionic Difficulty) Adjusted Skill = Skill - min(40, Skill - Skill / 10) Skill = Intelligence * 4 + Electronics * 4 + First Aid * 3 + Mechanics For a better chance at success, boosting Intelligence briefly can help a great deal. Meth, cigarettes, and Adderall give nice boosts. It also appears that installing a bionic takes no time, making it possible to stockpile several kits and then install them all in one drug fueled binge. Any attempt to install a bionic upgrade will practice character's skills. Amount of gained point is based on chance to fail current installation: for electronics: (100 - Chance of Success) * 1.5 for first aid: (100 - Chance of Success) * 1.0 for mechanics: (100 - Chance of Success) * 0.5 The possible outcomes of installation are: * successful installation * failure without incident # failure with a chance of pain # failure with a chance of body damage (possible if fail > 12%) # failure with a chance of loss of some or all bionics (possible if fail > 20%) # failure with a chance of mutation(s) (possible if fail > 28%) # failure with a chance to install a malfunctioning bionic (possible if fail > 35%) #* failure with a chance of permanent power loss (this replaces installing a malfunctioning bionic if you have all of the malfunctioning bionics.) Failing to install the bionic in any way will consume it in the process. The more you fail the installation by, the higher the chance of more severe failure. A body can hold unlimited Power Storage/mk. II bionics, and one of each other bionic. However, the Bionics interface can only accommodate about 30 or so before it starts to have trouble maintaining letters for all of them. Be careful what you install. In the latest experimental versions has been implemented a new system, which limits the maximum amount of installed bionics. Now, each part of the body has limited capacity: * Torso - 80 * Head - 18 * Eyes - 4 * Mouth - 4 * Left/right arm - 20 * Left/right hand - 5 * Left/right leg - 30 * Left/right foot - 7 List of CBMs CBMs are surgery kits that contain all the tools required to install a cybernetic implant, also called bionics, in a human. They are automated in some ways, but manufacturers' warranties insist on having a fully qualified technician and medical doctor to assist in the installation--in a proper medical facility. All CBMs are made of steel and plastic and have 10 volume, 2 weight and do 8 bashing damage when wielded. Malfunctioning bionics Malfunctioning bionics are a result of a failed install when the risk is greater than 35%. They also come pre-installed with certain professions. Uninstalling one earns you relief from their effects and a burnt out bionic. These items are never experienced outside of the bionics menu and don't have item counterparts in the world. Expand for a list of malfunctioning bionics. 'Electrical Discharge'bio_dis_shock 'Acidic Discharge'bio_dis_acid 'Electrical Drain'bio_drain 'Noisemaker'bio_noise This makes sleeping very hard 'Power Overload'bio_power_weakness 'Wire-induced Stiffness'bio_stiff 'Bionic Nostril'bio_nostril 'Self-Locking Thumbs'bio_thumbs 'Squeaky Ankles'bio_ankles 'Visual Disruptor'bio_trip 'Motor Control Overstimulator'bio_spasm 'Bionic Short Circuit'bio_shakes 'Leaky Bionic'bio_leaky 'Endocrine Enervator'bio_sleepy 'Bionic Deformity'bio_deformity 'Voice Remodulator'bio_voice 'Bionic Visual Impairment'bio_pokedeye 'Itchy Metal Thing'bio_itchy Removing Bionics You'll need a cutting implement and a first-aid kit to attempt it. Remove it on the bionics screen p. It's noticeably more difficult than installing it (since you don't have the CBM kit to assist you) and can do serious/fatal damage on a failure. To remove a CBM, open your (p) bionics screen, and use - to remove the bionic. You cannot remove power supply. Uses (and trains) electronics, first aid, and mechanics skills. You can die from a botched operation. Does no damage on a successful removal. Changes * 0.7 (Lindqvist) - Bionics can be retrieved from butchered player corpses. * 0.B (Brin) - Feature to remove bionics added; previous versions only allowed removal with critical failure on install.